Deadly beautiful
by CharleyChrishunds
Summary: A story about Cloud & Tidus. Final Fantasy 7/10. Now that Cloud has meet a beautiful person what'd happen next? People will try & take the sexy young man away from Cloud,But Tidus ain't his anyways.so...Will he take him willing or unwilling?O.o
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Final Fantasy or do I own the Characters.  
Though I wished I did!D: xD

This is something alilttle new,so I hope you enjoy!:D

"Dude get up already...damn man..."

"Oh sorry,Zack. I forgotten & fell asleep.."

"Well you can tell that to Rufus,Cloud,he wants us to meet this man named...Jecht & his son."

Cloud fell asleep while under a tree,him & Zack took a break because they was ridding on they're motorcycles for more then a day.  
Zack jumped back on his motorcycle,& Cloud went to Fenrir that was Cloud's bike's name. Both started their bikes up & took off in the sunset.  
Cloud & Zack reached a building in the city. The building was more then 20 story's high. They walked in the front doors. A man dressed in all black greeting them.

"Haha! Heya Rude,what's up buddy?"

"I'm not your 'buddy' now if you would follow me this way."

"You should know by now,Zack that Rude is a dick man."

"I do,I know. I just loooove getting on his nerves!Hahaha!"

Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack & followed Rude,as so did Zack. Cloud & Zack have been friends for years,Cloud meet Zack when he was 16 years of age.  
Cloud always looked up to Zack. But Zack was pretty dumb though,at times that is.  
The three reached a huge door,as Rude opened it they all walked in.  
A man dressed in white was sitting behind a desk,this was Rufus they're boss.

"Don't you think your alilttle late?" Rufus said with anger in his tone of voice.

"Yeah,our apologies on that note,it was My fault. We took a break & I ended up falling asleep."

"Well I'll let it go for now,pushing that aside,I'd like you to met here. Jecht,this is Cloud & this is Zack."

"Hah,lilttle punks huh?" Cloud & Zack was lilttle upset by being called 'punks' & it showed in their faces. "Now now,I was only kidding,don't take me it's nice meeting you two fine men." Jecht said with a friendly smile. Cloud & Zack smiled back & they both shook his hand.  
Rufus had told them that they needed Jecht's help with a few things. Another man walked in. He was dressed almost in all red.  
Rufus looked over & laugh a bit. He smiled at the man that came in.

"Hmm,I didn't think you'd be showing up at all. If I would have known I would have told Cloud & Zack about you. Well,this is Auron. He's one of Jecht's old friend's."

"He looks rough,I wouldn't want to mess with that..." Zack said in a whisper to Cloud.  
Cloud just laughed in silent.

They talked to one another for lilttle over two hours to get to know each other a bit.  
Cloud then remembered that there was to supposed to be a boy around here too.  
But he didn't see no one in the room,he only seen Jecht & Auron no kid.  
I wonder if Rufus said it right,maybe he thought there was one but he didn't come or he was just hearing things. Hell if I know,Cloud thought.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a kid with you all?" Cloud asked.

"Oh yeah,he's around here somewhere. He said that he didn't feel like meeting you guys that he just wanted to look around the place." Jecht answered.

"Well ain't that nice." Cloud said annoyed by Jecht's words.

Rufus gave them each a key. It was keys to a hotel room.

"Aww I won't be staying in the same room with you,Cloud. Mine's 103,& your's is 109. Oh well. I might find me a super hot babe along the way." Zack laughed while saying.  
Cloud rolled his eyes at him. Rufus had told them to get a goodnights rest. A bed is better then the gound.  
Cloud walked outside & got on Fenrir & took off to the hotel.  
He showed the first desk his key. The woman at the desk told him that if he needed anything don't hesitate to call.  
He smiled & went over to the evelervater picked the floor his room was on.  
As he was waiting to get to the floor,the evelervater stop & the doors came open.  
A young man step in. Cloud glance over at him. He didn't look to young but he didn't look like he was over the age of 20 yet.  
Cloud couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. He wanted to say something to him but nothing came out.  
He reached his floor he stepped out & he notcied that the man did to.  
He found his room as he was getting ready to unlock the door he heard a voice behind him,"What do you think your doing man!"

"Huh..?" Cloud turned & he seen it was this gorgeous man from the evelervater.

"I said,what in the hell you think your doing?" the man said.

"I um you see...well. I'm going to unlock my room so I can get in my room...?"

"Your room?"

"Yes,my room. Why else would I be here?"

"Eh! I see..You must be that Cloud person."

"How'd you know that?"

"How? Well duh,I'm Tidus. I'm Jecht's son. They wanted us to be in the same room for some odd reason."

"Y-YO-YOUR his SON!"

Tidus raised his eyebrow at him. He took the key from Cloud & unlocked the door.  
Cloud didn't know what to say or do,he was staying in a room with such a beauty.  
When they told him that Jecht had a son,he was thinking that he'd be a 'kid' like 12 or 13 years old.  
But no it was a hottie out of no where!  
Cloud looked down at Tidus's ass as he walked in the room.  
Cloud found himself thinking..."Hmm...that's one nice ass he has..what I'd give to tear that up.."  
Tidus went over to the couch & sat down,& turn on the television he found a show worth watching.  
Cloud walk himself over to the couch as well.

"so...how old are you?"

"What kind of question is that? What next you going to ask how tall I am,& what size shose I wear & when was the first time I had sex?"

"Never mind.." Cloud said sighing.

"I'm 17,okay man. Damn don't be a downer shit dude."

"Oh so you not even of age yet."

"What's that suppose to mean..?"

"It doesn't mean anything,I just thought you was older was all."

"Mkay..how old are you Cloud?"

"I'm turning 24 next week."

"Ohhh your all grown up huh?"

"Haha,well no not really,I still act like a kid sometimes."

The both talked till it was 3 in the morning,Tidus yawned looking at the rubbed his eyes.  
He got up said nothing to Cloud at all & walked to a room turn on the lights put his pj's on then turn the lights off,& got into bed.  
Cloud watched Tv for a bit longer. He wanted that boy,though he just met him but he felt something. & it wasn't just the hard on he had either.  
But something else.  
After he got sleepy enough for bed,he layed back on the couch & passed out right there.

When he awoke that morning he had notcie that Tidus was up.

"Goodmorning,I hope you like scrambled eggs and ham and cheese!"

"Eh? Huh? What'd you doing?"

"What does it look like silly Cloud. I'm making breakfast for the both of us."

"Ohh! that sounds good." Cloud got up & walked over to Tidus looking at the food. "Damn that looks good,you good at cooking?"

"Hahaha! you'll see when you taste it goofball."

When it was all finish,both sat down at the table & ate they're breakfast.

"I'm really glad you didn't order room service,because this is really damn good,Tidus..Your great at cooking."

'I wonder if he's great at doing anything else hint hint.' Cloud was thinking pervy things.

"Thanks! before my Mother passed onto the other side she thaught be everything there is to know,I'm greatful for her."

"Aw man,I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it is without parents or just without a parent."

"It's okay,Cloud. It's been years now. I miss her but as much I want her back she'll never come. I just hang onto our memories togather."

Cloud & Tidus ate,then Cloud's phone start to ringing. He grab it & answered it.  
He went back to his room & got fully dressed looked at Tidus. "Later Tidus,but I gotta go job's calling me. Tidus waved at him,  
& Cloud walked out the room.

I Hope I did well on this one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review & tell how I did or if I messed up or anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter done!D: I've been to busy to do anything.

But here's the 2nd chaper! I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer ~I don't own Final Fantasy nor the characters. But if I did,I'd be the most coolest person alive cause Final Fantasy is freaking awesome!~

Anyways here we are again!  
Now on with the story shall we...? ;D

Morning was already over,& evening had came.  
Tidus was laying on the couch listening to music,the song was Sidewinder since Avenged Sevenfold was his favorite band.  
He loved anything that had a awesome sound to it. He enjoyed the lead singer's voice. He layed there for the longest time it seemed.  
He wondered why he was told to share a room with this Cloud person for. He thought he'd ask his father when he seen him nexted.  
Closing his eyes taking in the sounds of the laying there he forgot everything & fall fast to sleep.  
Hours passed by while he slept.  
He woke when he heard a loud bang. His eyes was wide then he blinked. 'What was that? I swear I heard something..' he said in his mind to himself.  
He heard it again,BANG! followed by a voice in pain.  
It was the next room beside his. He walked over to the wall & put his ear to the wall to see if he could hear anything else. & that he did,he heard people talking.  
But he couldn't make it out. Moans was coming from the room,it sounded like the people next door was having sex. Then he heard a voice loud & clear.

"Damnit! stop pulling my hair so damn hard,you fucker!"

"Heh,just shut up & bend over the table already,I'm ready to strick this up in you.."

Tidus jumped away,run over to the CD-Player & turned up his music louder. He over power the sounds from the people in the other room.  
He layed back on the couch getting himself comfy.  
He wondered when Cloud was coming back. It was evening time anyways. He's been gone since early this morning.  
While he was laying there the door flew open. When he notcie who it was he rolled his eyes & turned over facing the couch.  
It was his father.  
Jecht always got on his bad side. He was an asshole & always made Tidus feel out of place.  
He even called him a cry baby. 'I'm not a kid anymore,yeah I'm 17 years of age,but fuck dude...you dam old bastard. Yeah I cried when I was a child,but I haven't cried in years. So what does he know. I'll never cry again. I have no reasons to cry. All my tears are dryed up.' Was what he thought when his dad came around.

Jecht walked in looked around,asked how Tidus was doing & if he got a goodnights rest.  
Tidus just ignored & listened to the sounds of the music coming from the cd-player.  
Just a few moments later,Tidus opened his eyes to look towards the kitchen,his dad wasn't there. Something was a lilttle off,he knew if his father left he'd tell him before doing so.  
Maybe he was just dreaming it. Dream about his papa coming to his room.  
He took a deep breath,stood up "Damnit wheres Cloud! I'm getting bored shit!."

"This pisses me off a bit...damn more then a bit...why did I have to come long if I'm just going to be held up in this room..."

He notcied that the door was sitll would the door be open?  
Did his dad really come there & he didn't dream it after all.  
He step towards where the open door was,as he placed his hand on the nob a hand touch his. His eyes follow up,looking up to a blonde,blue eyes,light skin,Cloud.  
Cloud grin at him & pulled him into his arms,rubbing his back,then kissing him on the cheek with a hello.

"Was you lonely without me here?"

Tidus left werid,was Cloud hitting on him? He open his mouth to say someting but nothing came.  
He blush & dug his face in Cloud's chest. His heart was beating fast then it ever has.  
Tidus thought Cloud smelt nice,even though Cloud was a dude he still smelled good.  
He didn't know what to say,so he open his mouth one more time,

"Yeah..I was a lilttle lonely. & welcome back...Cloud.."

Both of them went to the livingroom,sat down. Tidus turned off the cd-player since it was still playing.

"Why did you have that so loud anyways?"

Tidus looked over to him,he didn't want to tell him that he had it on because people next door was loud at having sex.

"Just um..I like listening to loud music. Got a problem with it?"

"Eh..no no. Not at all."

"So whatcha do while I was gone?"

"Layed on the couch mostly & listened to the music. I think dad came over for a bit. I don't really remember."

"You're dad? Tidus listen to me well,that's the reason why I am here. Something hapened."

Tidus's attention went on Cloud. Was something really wrong...what would that old man done now.

"You're father is missing,& so is Auron. All we know is that both of them got they're selves into a huge fight & Jecht took off & Auron followed. & I don't see how you would have seen him either. You must have been dreaming man."

Tidus agreed with him. He thought they just got pissed at each other & that they're be back in a few days.  
But wait what about him though,why is he still here the,if his dad has left.

"How did work go by the way?"

Cloud laughed & shook his head. "It went well I guess. But I had a good time."

Tidus smiled,"That's great,Cloud. I'm glad you have a good time while working."

Cloud went into a daydream. 'Ohhh damn that smile of his...it's beautiful no it's more then beautiful. Every thing about this 17 year old was gorgeous. He have to be an angel. When I look at him I feel like God himself is punishing me.'

"So what did you do at work?"

Cloud smirked looking down at the frool.

He started to think of what happened to him that morning.

"Yeah! Cloud's has a freaking sexy young man staying his room." Said Zack cutting up jokes.

"I heard that man,he's cute enough to be a girl,I'd tap that ass." a older man yelled.

"Hahaha! Cid you old pervert!"

"Hey hey now,I'm not old. I'm just in a early 40's. I still get it up."

Cloud could tell that about everyone had their eyes on Tidus. It pissed him off. He was going to make the boy his. & everyone else would have to get over it.

"Yo,by the way,where the hell is Reno this morning? Ain't he suppose to be here too?" Zack said while scratching his head.

A man in dark clothes with dark shades on,replied "He was suppose to be,but when I went to wake him,he wasn't in his room. Someone told me that he went to the hotel that you guys are staying in.I went there but couldn't find where he would have gone."

Rude always so cool,he was a cool person but he could get annoying at times.  
Sometimes Cloud thought that he & Reno had a thing going on.  
But who knows.

"Yeah that boy's dad left so did that other man. Ya know the one that looks pretty damn scary.."

"Zack stop it,don't be scared of that man. He probably can't do much anyways."

"Well that's not what Rufus said anyways. He said that the both of them probably went back to they're home land."

"Yes,he does believe so. Be ready for Rufus to give you orders sometime tomorrow." Rude said walking to a black car getting in.

"There he goes. Guess we'll be leaving some time soon. Shit...I hope I don't gotta go." Zack whispered.  
_

"Oh...Nothing really. Just we might have to go to you're home land is all."

"Do I get to go too? If you go."

"I don't know,that's up to the Boss,Rufus. You'd have to talk to him."

"Oh okay.."

The sun was gone & the midnight sky was in. The stars so ever beautiful. The sounds of insects outside was peaceful.

"Tidus,you should go take a bath. Then go to bed."

'What the hell...he's not my dad & he's telling me what to do. That's some bullshit.' But Tidus rolled his eyes & got up headed to the bathroom.

"You want me to wash your back?"

"No,I can do it my damn self.I'm 17 not 5 & stop treating me like a kid!"

'I think I messed up by asking him that..I hope I didn't hurt my chances.' Cloud thoguht.

Tidus ran hot water for a bit then added some cold to get it warn enough,then added some bubble bath he could take a bubblebath He sat down in the tub,relaxing there. It felt good on his skin. He closed his eyes & sunked down a bit.  
He fell alseep in the tub.  
About 20 minutes later Cloud was waiting on him to get out. What was he doing in there? Cloud sighed getting up to his feet.  
He went in the bathroom.

'He's asleep. It's never good to go to sleep in a tub. Damn he added bathbeads,& it's all bubbly,I can't see his nude body.'

"Tidus get up,you can't sleep in a tub. You'll drown that way."

He pulled Tidus up some to get his face away from the water. When he pulled him up he noticed that his skin was showing.  
He stared at Tidus's nipples. They were starting get to hard a bit cause the cold air was hitting his chest.  
Tidus opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I...errr..Nothing."

"I came in here because you was taking to long,when I came in here your face was almost in the water. I don't want you to drown,ya know?"

"oh...thanks,Cloud. I guess I'm really sleepy. I think I'll go to bed now. But do you mind leaving so I can get out?"

"Oh yeah sure thing." Cloud walked out of the bathroom with a frown on his face.

Tidus got out of the tub grab a towle & dryed off then he remembered that he didn't get any change of clothes. He wrapped the towle around his lower body & walked out & headed to his room. Cloud watched him. Just rubbed his boy bewteen his legs. 'Down boy,you can't have that yet,but soon enough,you'll get it.'  
Cloud said to himself. Tidus got in his pj's & poked his head out of the,"Goodnight,see you in the morning. Sleep well."  
"Oh yeah,you too."

Cloud watched about 10 minutes on tv,then he ended up going to bed himself. But he didn't get into bed at first. He flopped on the bed pulled off his pants & pulled down his boxers & got his bad boy out. He grab the lotion on the side of the bed that was on his nightstand. Got himself a handful worth & did his business. After 20 something minutes lafter he change his clothes then went to sleep in no time.


End file.
